1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a testing apparatus to test whether distances between to-be-tested portions and a reference plane are eligible or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring distances between to-be-tested portions and a base plane is almost always necessary in manufacturing. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a heat dissipating device for a central processing unit (CPU) includes a heat-conductive block 100 made of copper, a fin assembly 200 made of aluminum, and a supporting bracket 300. A flange 102 is formed at an end of the heat-conductive block 100. The supporting bracket 300 includes a flat mounting portion 301 and four bended fixing legs 302 extending from the mounting portion 301. A mounting hole 3011 is defined in a middle area of the mounting portion 301. A receiving passage 201 is defined in the fin assembly 200. In assembly, the heat-conductive block 100 is passed through the mounting hole 3011 of the mounting portion 301 of the supporting bracket 300 and the receiving passage 201 of the fin assembly 200, therefore, the mounting portion 301 is sandwiched between the flange 102 of the heat-conductive block 100 and a bottom of the fin assembly 200. To mount the heat dissipating device to the CPU on a main board, the heat-conductive block 100 abuts against a top surface of the CPU, and the fixing legs 302 abut against and are fixed to the main board. A distance H between each of the fixing legs 302 and the mounting portion 301 should be eligible to ensure the heat-conductive 100 tightly contact the CPU.
In a conventional distance testing, the mounting bracket 300 is disposed on a testing tool, and an operator manually presses the mounting bracket 300 onto a testing platform. The distances H between each of the fixing legs 302 of the bracket 300 and the mounting portion 301 are measured using gauges by the operator. Thus, the accuracy and reliability of the testing result is affected. Furthermore, the conventional testing is inefficient and laborious.